poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Dipper Pines: (voice over) Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force! The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew, they finally reached the Modern Day Pirate Tavern. Marine the Raccoon: Tavern ahoy, Captain! Captain Emmett: Excellent, prepare to weigh anchor. As the crew drop the anchor, they all reached the long boats as they came to what's left of the Tavern. Ford Pines: It's been so long since the Pirate Tavern was deserted after our disappearance. Stanley Pines: We'd better get this place shipshape again. John Silver: Are your crew ready for hard work, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, we are, John. Marine the Raccoon: Ready when you are, Captain. Kiana Jones: Let's get to work. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's ship, he was upset that he just kept loosing to the Power Rangers. Captain Whisker: Those rangers will pay for their interference! Governor Ratcliffe: And just how are we going to put a stop to them Captain? Phantom the Pirate: He's right, they became more stronger everyday. Captain Whisker: But not this time, I'm going to let them come to me with a secret weapon of my own. Back at the Pirate Tavern, the place was back in business and ready to serve soda. John Silver: Come get your sodas, Mateys! You don't know how lucky you are! Marine the Raccoon: Isn't this great, Emmett? Captain Emmett: It sure is, Marine. Bendy Jackson: I'm sur enjoying this job again. Just then, Connor and his friends arrived for a soda to drink. John Silver: What'll it be, Mateys? Connor Lacey: My name's Connor Lacey, and these are my friends, Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Amanda Tyson, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Dave Tyson, and Frankie Stein. Captain Emmett: Captain Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, and this is me crew of pirates, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, my first mate, Marine the Raccoon, Mira Ramon, and Crystal Garcia. Connor Lacey: Good to meet you at last, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: You too, Connor. Spencer Vallerte: It's nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Spencer. Butch Turner: Good to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Butch. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Sapphire. Videl Smith: It's good to finally meet you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: You too, Videl. Chris Strider: How's it hanging, Jay? Jay Dunn: Nothing much, Chris. Daisy Harper: I'm glad to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: Same here, Daisy. Amanda Tyson: Nice to meet you, Donna. Donna O'Neil: You too, Amanda. Marcus Reynolds: Great to meet you in person, Tiff. Tiffany Lopez: Back at you, Marcus. Stella Rodriguez: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Marine. Marine the Raccoon: The pleasure's all ours, Stella. Dave Tyson: How do you do, Mira? Mira Ramon: Nothing much, Dave. Frankie Stein: And it's nice to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Frankie. Captain Emmett: So, what brings you lads and lasses here to our place? Connor Lacey: It's an emergency, we'll need your help. Bendy Jackson: Really, what is it? Marcus Reynolds: We'll tell you once this place closes. Just as it was closing time, Ford, Stanley, and John Silver discussed with Nighlok, Max Tennyson, and the others. Nighlok: Captain Whisker is going to gain control on the future, that's why we need your help. Ford Pines: And you have found it, Nighlok. Fluminox: We won't have much time, Captain Whisker will have his revenge either way. John Silver: Aye, and he'll get his hands on One Piece even in the 21st Century. Max Tennyson: We'll help anyway we can to stop Whisker. Then, Captain Emmett, Connor, and their friends started training each other as they give each other a hand. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Connor Lacey: (blocking his attack) You're getting good at this, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, the same goes to you, Lad. Connor Lacey: Now, let's see you avoid my Warrior Blade! With one swing, Emmett blocks with his Red Pirate Sword. Captain Emmett: Haa! Connor Lacey: You're getting good at this! Captain Emmett: I know. At the very moment, Emmett and Connor begin to make plans to save the earth form Whisker. Captain Emmett: Alright, Connor, what should we do? Connor Lacey: We've got our friends to help us out of the situations, we'll stop Captain Whisker from harming anyone in the presents. Ben Tennyson: We're with you, Connor. Laval: As always. Lloyd Garmadon: We got your backs. Captain Emmett: Thanks for your compliment. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready when you and Realm Force Rangers are, Captain. Captain Emmett: Excellent, let's get to work. Out in the open, Whisker started robbing the bank as he tried to make his escape. Captain Whisker: At last, all the loot is ours for the taking! Governor Ratcliffe: Yes, won't belong now until the rangers come to us. Phantom the Pirate: Then, let's get the whole loot to the ship. Captain Whisker: Nothing can stop us this time! But then, there was a huge blast from John Silver's cannon on his right robotic arm. John Silver: Don't be too sure, You scurvy windbag! Captain Emmett: Found ya, Whisker! Captain Whisker: You foolish rangers think you're a match for us! Connor Lacey: You know it, Whisker! (to Emmett) Shall we, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Connor! It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! Then, the Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Amanda Tyson: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Emmett and Connor: Power Rangers, Unite! At last, the colors of smokes and explosions appeared out of nowhere with one pose. Captain Whisker: Pirate Bots, Attack! At last, the Pirate Force and Realm Force Team Up battle begins. Captain Emmett: Time to teach these scalawags a thing or two! Connor Lacey: Aye Aye, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Sword! Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! Both: Double Red Slash! (wiping out a lot of Pirate Bots) Spencer Vallerte: Shall we, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: You bet, Spencer. Blue Pirate Katana! Spencer Vallerte: Ninja Katana! Both: Double Blue Attack! (taking out a lot more Pirate Bots) Butch Turner: Let's do it, Nina. Nina Vincent: On it, Butch. Green Pirate Daggers! Butch Turner: Lion Lance! Both: Double Green Strike! (striking at a lot more Pirate Bots) Sapphire Stone: Let's rock and roll, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: I'm with you, Sapphire. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe! Both: Double Yellow Attack! (taking out a lot more Pirate Bots) Videl Smith: Now, Kiana! Kiana Jones: Got it! Pink Pirate Bow! Videl Smith: Car Bow! Both: Double Pink Blast! (shooting at a lot more Pirate Bots one by one) Chris Strider: Now, it's our turn. Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Axe! Chris Strider: Manta Ray Blade! Both: Double Black Slash! (wiping out a lot more Pirate Bots) Daisy Harper: You're up, Maria! Maria Swanson: Right, Daisy. White Pirate Staff! Daisy Harper: Falcon Saber! Both: Double White Attack! (taking down a lot more Pirate Bots) Amanda Tyson: ???, . Donna O'Neil: ???, . Amanda Tyson: ???, . Both: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5